Snowballs chance
by k.j. darkly
Summary: Eli and Clare are enjoying each others company over the holiday break. When someone unexpected shows up will it change Clare and Eli's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone… here is my new story! Hope you enjoy it…please read and review! :)**

**Snowballs Chance in Hell**

**Ch.1 News**

**Eli's POV**

-oOo-

There were only a few short days left before winter break was over and we had to return back to Degrassi. The thought of not being able to spend every waking moment with Clare killed me. I walked into the Dot and saw her sitting at our usual table; she had her face buried in one of her vampire novels.

"Aht em, is this seat taken?" I asked playfully as I approached the table. She looked up from her book and smiled as she gestured that it was available for me to sit in.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asked folding the tip of the page to mark her spot. Then she looked up at me with her piercing blue eyes that were nothing short of breathtaking.

"I thought we could meet Adam and Fiona at the ice skating rink" I said raising my eyebrows. Her face lit up with excitement.

"I haven't gone skating since the last time Darcy was home" she said with a smile. We sat there while Clare finished her coffee, then once the tab was taken care of we bundled up and headed across the street. We walked hand in hand through the snow covered park. The sun was out so it wasn't as cold as it had been the past few days. this made me happy i had no intention of freezing to death while i embarrassed myself with horrid ice skating ability.

"It's perfect outside for skating!" Clare stated as we approached the small ice rink in the middle of the park. Adam and Fiona were already at the entrance waiting for us. Adam had already paid for all of us so I pulled out my wallet and handed him ten dollars. The girls were already sitting on the bench lacing up their skates when Adam and I joined them with our rental skates. I wasn't really a great skater and you could probably tell by looking at me that ice skating wasn't one of my hobbies. I stumbled my way to the ice where Clare was already skating circles. I was surprised at how good she was. I stood there watching her for a moment. She looked so graceful and at peace, like she belonged on the ice. I was ecstatic to see her so happy. She skated up to me and stopped abruptly.

"Come on slow poke, what are you waiting for… the ice to melt?" She said playfully.

"Maybe I am!" I said with a smirk. She laughed at me and grabbed my hand.  
"Here ill help you around" she said as we slowly skated across the ice. I was starting to get the hang of it when a little boy came zooming past me which made me lose my balance. Before I could blink I was sitting on the ice. The little boy turned around laughing at me. "You suck mister" he shouted before sticking out his tongue at me. I stuck mine out back at him but it was too late, he had already skated off. I glanced up at Clare who was covering her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh at me. She noticed me watching her and she let out a laugh. I couldn't help but join in. she lent me a hand and I stood up rubbing my behind.

"That's gonna leave a bruise" I said with a smirk. She just smiled at me and shook her head. Clare led me around the ice for a while until I was finally able to skate on my own. I started scuttling around on my own; I had to admit skating wasn't that bad.

"My most prized pupil" she shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth. I was somehow able to stop with out falling on my face; I waited for her to catch up.

"Well it's easy to learn with such an amazing instructor" I said once she was at my side. Her cheeks were already rosy from the cold but I could tell she was blushing. We skated around a little while longer until they sky changed from an ice blue to a warm grey. Fiona and Adam had already taken off. She wanted to make him some of her "famous" hot coca back at her condo and Adam wasn't about to turn down alone time with her.

"I should probably head home" Clare stated checking the time on her watch. "My mom wants me home for dinner. She and dad have some marriage counseling thing to go so she's making dinner early tonight."

I nodded my head at her in understanding. We replaced our skates with our shoes and headed toward the Dot. On the walk back it started snowing lightly and I could feel the temperature beginning to drop.

We reached the parking lot and I started up Morty and cranked the heat up; we were both shivering as we drove in silence to her house. As we pulled into the driveway we could hear her parents arguing inside the house. She turned and gave me a look of sadness before she got out of the hearse. I backed out of the driveway and rolled down my window.

"I'll see you online tonight" I shouted with a smile. She smiled a weak smile back before entering the house. I sighed as I threw Morty into drive and headed home.

-oOo-

**Hey everyone hope you like the story so far… chapter 2 should be up by tomorrow… hopefully. As always read and review… I love the feed back! **

**:) Kj**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone… here is chapter 2… hope you enjoy it.**

**BTW I don't own Degrassi… (Insert whatever "if I did" here) :)**

**-oOo-**

**Snowballs Chance in Hell**

**Ch.2 Night Visitor**

**Eli's POV**

I walked into my house and pulled off my winter coat. The inside of the house was toasty and warm compared to the weather outside. On my drive home the snow began to come down harder and the temperature was still dropping.

"Hey mom, I'm home" I shouted.

"Oh hey baby boy, im in the kitchen" I heard her shout. As I headed in the direction her voice came from I was engulfed by the amazing scent of dinner.

"Chili?" I asked, trying to see what my mom was making.

"You guessed it" my mom responded. "Why don't you grab some bowls and set the table? Your dad should be home any minute and dinner is almost ready." She added. I did as she asked and set the table. Not but a few minutes later my dad walked in.

"It's looking nasty out there" he said his voice sounding more hoarse then usual.

"Hey honey" my mom said to him as he peered over her to see what she was making for dinner.

"It's ready" she said. We all sat down at the table and began scooping the chili into our bowls.

"I forgot the crackers" my mom said getting up and grabbing them off the island.

"Babe, grab the cheese while you're over there" my dad added. We sat there quietly for a few minutes enjoying the chili; then my mom broke the silence.

"So Eli how was your date with Clare today?" she asked.

"Oh that's a pretty one you got there!" Bullfrog (as my dad liked to be called) added as he nudged my elbow with his. I smiled at him sarcastically.

(You would think by now that what happens between me and Clare would be old news. It had been a few months since the whole "hording" issue had come center stage and I was doing much better with it; and Clare had even started staying the night here. Of course we didn't "do" anything, I slept on the blow up mattress and she slept in my bed; but us going on dates and being around each other all the time was normal now. I guess my parents got some strange satisfaction in prying into my personal life.)

"It was nice" I responded to my mother's question. "She taught me how to ice skate" I added, I was now turning my chili into mush with my spoon.

"Really, baby boy that's wonderful" my mom said with a smile. I nodded my head. I was done eating and was eager to head up stairs to get online.

"Im going upstairs" I said as I got up from the table. I grabbed my bowl and put it in the sink. Before I was out of the room I heard my mom and dad whispering something to one another.

"Eli" my mom called as I was headed out of the dining room. I turned around and faced her.

"Why don't you invite Clare over for dinner tomorrow night, Im making grilled Tempe" she said.

"What's the occasion?" I asked confused as to why my mother was making my favorite meal on a Friday night.

"You'll see tomorrow" she said with a smile as wide as her face. As I darted up the stairs I couldn't help but think something weird was going on.

Once in my room I grabbed my laptop and plopped on the bed. As I waited for it to boot up I glanced around my room, maybe I should throw away some of this excess clutter before Clare comes over tomorrow. I was still a work in progress and she knew that but I wanted to impress her. Finally, once my laptop was running I logged into instant messenger. Clare was online!

_Bing_. I looked down to see a message from Clare. I smiled; she must have been waiting for me to get online.

Clare-e23: so you did decide to grace me with your online presence!

Eli-gold49: someone is a little impatient!

Clare-e23: my parents are driving me crazy. They haven't stopped fighting since you dropped me off.

Eli-gold49: I thought you said they were supposed to go to that counseling thing?

Clare-e23: they were! Apparently they missed it!

Eli-gold49: if you want you can stay the night over here

Clare-e23: thanks but no thanks… I would hate to wear out my welcome!

Eli-gold49: that could never happen… my parents love you.

Clare-e23: that's sweet but I think ill just stay here tonight. I have some reading I have to do before school starts back on Monday.

Eli-gold49: oh Cici wants me to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. Why don't you just come over tomorrow day and we can hang out until dinner.

Clare-e23: im not sure if my parents will let me.

Eli-gold49: she's making grilled Tempe!

Clare-e23: twist my rubber arm why dontcha! : P

Eli-gold49: :)! Night Clare see you tomorrow.

Clare-e23: night Eli :)

_Clare-e23 has logged off._

I closed my laptop and set it to the side. I reached for my headphones and placed them over my ears as I laid back on the bed with my arms folded behind my head. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up around three in the morning to the sound of something hitting the siding next to my window. "What the crap?" I said to myself. I stood up rubbed my eyes and shuffled to the window. _Bam, _the next thing I knew my window was covered in a light dust of snow. I flung the window open and looked outside. It was dark out and the streetlight barely shown on the side of the house where my bedroom was located. I noticed snow was still coming down rather heavily, that's when I saw a familiar figure below.  
"Clare?" I whispered. "What are you doing down there? It's like three in the morning" I stated

"I know" she responded "come down and let me in" she added. I closed the window and walked across the room to the door. I slowly opened my bedroom door trying not to wake my parents. Tiptoeing down the stairs I opened the front door. Clare hurried inside shivering.

"You sleep like the dead; I've been standing outside for almost a half hour now." She whispered. I shut the door and ushered her to my room. As soon I closed my bedroom door I flicked the light on. Clare was soaking wet from standing in the snow. She had a bag of clothes with her but I assumed they were as cold as she was so I grabbed an old pair of my sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt and handed it to her.

"You might want to change into something less wet and cold… unless you're fond of hypothermia". I said.

"Thanks" she responded and retreated to the bathroom to change. When she stepped out of the bathroom I patted a seat next to me on the bed.

"So what's going on Clare? Why did you walk here in the middle of a snow storm at three in the morning?" I asked

"I couldn't take anymore of their arguing. They were still fighting when I snuck out of my bedroom window, which was around two-thirty" she said

"You snuck out of your bedroom window without telling your parents where you were going?" I asked. I could feel my face getting red.

"It's okay, I left them a note and I sent my mom a text telling her where I am and when to expect me back" she said with a yawn. I was upset that she would be so careless as to wander around in the middle of the night but at the same time I was just grateful that she was here safe and sound. Seeing her yawn made me yawn. Realizing it was still the middle of the night I stood up and pulled the air mattress out from under my bed. As soon as I got the mattress set up with a pillow and blanket I kissed Clare on the forehead and waited for her to climb in bed before I turned out the light.

"Night Eli" she whispered to me after I had settled myself on the air mattress.

"Night Clare" I whispered back, and with that exhaustion took over and I fell asleep.

I woke the next morning to my mom knocking on my bedroom door.  
"Knock, knock" she said as she entered my room

"Mom!" I groaned looking at the clock "it's nine-thirty" I said covering my head with my pillow.

"Oh Clare, I didn't see you there" she said when she realized Clare was in my bed and I was on the floor. "You two are so silly sleeping in two separate beds, Eli your bed is big enough for the both of you and im sure it's more comfortable then that flimsy air mattress" she stated. I didn't have to look at Clare to know that she was blushing.

"Mom, ugh" I groaned

"What we are all adults here!" she exclaimed. "Anyways I just wanted to let you know that I got called into work for the lunch shift Sally Hershberger has the flu so they need someone to work her section at the steak house"

"That's what you broke the door down to tell me?" I asked a little irritated.

"Oh and that your grandma should be calling today; she is bringing Elliot home, he has decided that he wants to transfer to Degrassi for the second half of the school year." She stated nonchalantly

"What!" I exclaimed sitting straight up.

"Oh crap, im going to be late" my mom said glancing at my alarm clock. "We will talk more about this when I get off work today, love you" and with that she was out the door.

Clare sat up and looked at me. "Who's Elliot?" she asked

**-oOo-**

**So what did you think of this Chapter? Do you think you know who Elliot is? I guess you will have to wait to find out! As always please please please Read and Review! I love to know what you are thinking. What you like and don't like about the chapters! Lots of love**

**Kj :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone… are you excited to find out who Elliot is? Anyway onward to Ch.3! :)**

**Snowballs Chance in Hell**

**Ch.3: Two of you?**

**Eli's POV**

**-oOo-**

I was sitting at the breakfast table looking out the bay window I watched as the bright sun glistened off the snow. It was a going to be a beautiful day especially for what I had planned. I heard Clare coming down the stairs.

"There's cereal in the cabinet" I said to her.

"No thanks" she said and joined me at the table. We sat there in awkward silence for a moment.

"So are you going to tell me who Elliot is?" she asked. I knew I couldn't avoid the question forever so I figured I would enlighten her.

"Elliot is my brother." I stated. I watch as her mouth dropped a little.  
"I didn't know you have a brother" she said. Her voice was laced with hurt.

"Yeah Elliot and I went to school together last year. When Julia died Cici and Bullfrog thought it would be best if I had a fresh start. You already knew that part. Anyways Elliot didn't want to move or transfer schools so Grandma Pat offered to let him stay with her." I said

"So why haven't you mentioned him before?" she asked

"We don't really get along to well. I guess you could say we are very different. He is more of the in crowd type and well…. Im not" I made a gesture toward my appearance.

"So you don't get along because of the clothes you wear or the things you like?" she asked in a confused tone.

"No that's not the reason we don't get a long" I stated "we don't get along because whenever we are around each other everything turns into a competition. He has always trying to prove that he was better then me. Maybe he's trying to make up for the fact that I was born a minute before him." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Hold the phone" Clare exclaimed "you mean…"

"He's my _TWIN_ brother" I interjected. That's when her jaw flung open.

"Were you ever planning on telling me you have a twin?" she asked sounding mad.

"I was planning on telling you, are you mad that I didn't?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No not mad but I am a little hurt that you would keep a secret like that from me" she said standing up and looking out the window.

"Im sorry, I should have told you. I just thought out of sight, out of mind" I said standing up next to her.

"Well, ill let you make it up to me tonight" she said.

"How?" I asked

"Desert at the dot after dinner" she stated.

"Deal" I replied. As soon as I said that the phone rang. As I walked to it I had an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Hello" I said into the receiver

"Oh hey grandma… im good… yes she told me this morning… no she wont be home til around four… yes ill tell her… ok… love you too." I hung the phone up.

"That was my grandma" I said to Clare. She nodded at me with a smile.

"She's going to be dropping Elliot off this afternoon" I stated.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked changing the subject.

"well I thought we could either stay inside where its warm and have a movie marathon or go outside and play in the snow." I replied

"Well… why not do both" she said with a grin. I agreed that was a good Idea. I thought it would be better if we went outside first while the weather was still nice so I went to the hall closet and pulled out our snow boots and winter jackets. Once we were all bundled up we stepped out into the backyard. The air was crisp but it wasn't as cold as I imagined it was going to be. I picked up a pile of snow and lightly threw it at Clare.

"Hey!" she shouted brushing the snow off her jacket. She bent down to pick up a handful of snow to retaliate but I was too quick; I gently tackled her to the ground. She started laughing as she smeared a handful of snow in my face. We played around all morning in the snow making snow angels and attempting to build a fort. I felt like I was ten again it was such a refreshing feeling I didn't want it to end. We finished our snow day by making a snow man which Clare criticized.

"He's lopsided" she stated

"Don't tell him that, he might get a complex" I stated laughing at myself. Clare rolled her eyes at me.

-oOo-

Back in the house we both took separate showers and changed into warm dry clothes. I met Clare in the den downstairs.

"So what are we watching Blue eyes?" I asked her. She was already picking through my DVD collection.

"How about this" she said holding up my copy of _Dumb and Dumber_.

"I see you like the classics" I said as I took the case from her and slid the disk into the DVD player. She took a seat on the couch and a second later I joined her. We were halfway through the movie when I heard the front door open.

"Mom?" his voice called.

"Ugh!" I responded "here goes nothing" I said looking at Clare. She just smiled at me.

"Where's mom?" Elliot asked waking into the den and standing in front of the TV. He was wearing a red Abercrombie hoodie and pair of light wash frayed jeans and his Nikes. It mad me throw up a little in my mouth.

"Hi, Eli how are you? It's nice to see you too!" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. Elliot stopped looking at me and turned to Clare.

"Eli, don't be rude introduce me to your beautiful _FRIEND" _he said. I could here him emphasize the word friend. It was his way of saying there was a snowballs chance in hell that Clare was actually my girlfriend.

"Clare, this is Elliot" I said drawing out the words like it hurt to speak them.

"Nice to meet you Clare" Elliot said with a smirk, _my smirk_, the smirk that I was only allowed to give Clare. She blushed a little bit and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too" she said smiling. I felt anger and jealousy build up in my stomach.

"Don't you have some unpacking to do?" I asked him my tone was now filled with annoyance.

"It can wait" he said taking a seat on the other side of Clare. I rolled my eyes. I heard the front door open again. I pictured the devil walking through the threshold because I was obviously in HELL right now!

"Hey Eli im home" my mother called.

"Mom" Elliot shouted as he headed out of the room to greet her.

Once he was out of the room Clare turned to me. "He seems kind of nice" she said. I rolled my eyes "yep he's nice alright" I said as I turned the volume on the television up and returned my glare back to the screen.

-oOo-

**So now that we have met Elliot what do you think?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**Lots of love ;) Kj**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I can't express how happy all the reviews made me. You are all amazing! I really love the idea for this story especially since Munro Chambers has a twin in real life… im hoping the writers of Degrassi decided to get Thomas on board for next season, the last time there was a set of twins on Degrassi was back in the 90's on _Degrassi High _so I think that story line is long over do! :) . Now that im done with my little rant…on to chapter 4. ENJOY! ;)**

**Snowballs Chance in Hell**

**Ch.4: Awkward**

**Eli's POV**

**-oOo-**

Dinner was horrible. I sat there in silence while everyone asked Elliot questions. I know it seems like I hate when my parents pry into my life but it was a heck of a lot better then being the invisible son again. I sat there and ate my dinner quietly watching Clare's facial expressions as Elliot told stories of our old school. I must have tuned my brother out or at least I did until Clare joined the conversation.

"You play Lacrosse?" she asked him. She sounded genuinely interested.

"Yeah I'm an attackmen, at my last school I led the team in goals scored" he said

"Anybody can run around a field carrying a net" I whispered under my breath.

"Do you like lacrosse?" Elliot asked her. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't really know… I've never actually seen a game." She replied

"Well I plan on trying out for the team at Degrassi this spring so _WHEN_ I make it you'll have to come to one of my games" he said smiling at her. I noticed her blush. Getting more and more irritated I pushed my plate away from me, I had suddenly lost my appetite.

"Eli and I would love to come to a game" Clare stated smiling back. Elliot shot me a glance accompanied by a smug smirk. I crossed my arms and sat there until dinner was over.

"Alright kids, throw your dishes in the sink so I can wash them" my mom said as she cleared the table.

"I'll wash dishes tonight mom" Elliot said getting up and grabbing the plates from the table and bringing them to the sink.

"Baby boy you don't have to do that" my mom replied.

"It's the least I could do since you made us such a wonderful meal" he said.

"Well thank you" my mom replied and headed out of the kitchen. I shook my head, was anyone really buying his crap?

"I'll help dry if you want" Clare offered. My jaw dropped.

"I thought we had plans to go to the Dot?" I asked her.

"We can still go as soon as the dishes are done, plus maybe Elliot would like to join us" she said

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose on your plans" Elliot said.

"See he doesn't want to go" I said smugly. She shook her head at me.

"Elliot you wouldn't be imposing! We can introduce you to some of the students from Degrassi" she said smiling at him

"Well it would be nice to meet people that way I know a few next week" he stated

"Great!" Clare said. The two of them finished the dishes while I sat at the table staring out the window into the back yard. Today couldn't get much worse I thought to myself.

-oOo-

When we finally arrived at the Dot we grabbed our usual table. Clare ordered a coffee and cheesecake and I ordered a tea.

"Oh look there is Alli and Drew" Clare said waving them over to our table.

Guys this is Elliot, Elli's twin brother" Clare said pointing at Elliot "Elliot this is my best friend Alli and her boyfriend Drew. Elliot's is going to be joining us at Degrassi next week."

"It's nice to meet you" Alli said smiling at him.

"Elliot plays lacrosse" Clare added. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, me too!" Drew said "what position do you play?" he asked

"Attackmen" Elliot answered

"Im a middy!" Drew stated. Alli rolled her eyes; at least someone else besides me was bored with this conversation.

"Drew im going to get a coffee and grab that table by Jenna" she said waving goodbye to everyone and headed across the room.

"Well I better join her" drew said "I'll see you next week at tryouts right?" he asked Elliot

"Defiantly!" Elliot replied. They bumped fists and Drew went to catch up with his girlfriend.

"Coming here was a great idea" Elliot said to Clare. We sat there for awhile; until I saw Adam and Fiona walk in. thank God the cavalry is here I thought to myself. Adam headed straight for our table. I could see the expression on his face was confusion as he looked from me to Elliot and then back to me.

"Dude, there are two of you!" he stated. I nodded my head.

"That's Elliot my twin" I said in a not so enthusiastic tone.

"Cool!" Adam responded shaking Elliot's hand. "This is my _girlfriend_ Fiona" he said gesturing toward the tall brunette standing next to him.

"Hi" Fiona said softly

Elliot responded with a simple "hi" as well.

"So what have you two been up to?" Clare asked Fiona.

"Well…" Fiona started before Adam interrupted her.

"We just got back from seeing the new Fortnight movie… it was actually really cool" he said looking at Fiona.

"Yeah it was really good" she added

"Oh I've wanted to see that for weeks now!" Clare exclaimed "But someone doesn't want to see it" she nudged me in the ribs playfully.

"I just don't think it's going to be all that great" I added.

"Well Clare if you want to see it ill go with you… the next show starts in twenty minutes" Elliot said looking at the clock on the wall "I can save Eli the hassle of sitting through it"

"Well, ok" Clare replied "you don't mind do you?" she asked me. I could see in her eyes she was desperately hoping I wouldn't mind.

"Of course I mind!" I screamed in my head but the words that came out of my mouth were different. "No I don't mind" I huffed.

"Thanks!" she squealed as she got up and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later" she said

"Don't worry Eli I'll make sure Clare gets home safe" Elliot said. All I could do was glare at him evilly as they left the Dot.

"Well that was Awkward" Adam said raising his eyebrows at me.

"You're telling me!" I replied

"Well…I would love to stay and keep you company but I have to walk Fi home" he said

"That's ok" I replied.

"See you Monday" he said giving me a weak fist bump.

"Bye" Fiona said to me as she raised her hand in a soft wave. I watched as they left.

I sat there for a long time stirring my tea. I couldn't believe my girlfriend was at the movies with my brother. It had been such a long time since I had felt this alone. Come to think of it the last time I felt this alone was before I met Clare. She was my sunshine and I wasn't about to go back to living in complete darkness again. She was the one thing in my life I was not going to let Elliot take away from me!

**-oOo-**

**So… what do you think? Any suggestions on what should happen next? I can't wait for tonight's episode either! Eek!**

**Review, review, review! :)**

**3 Kj**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have decided that today is going to be called Double Chapter Day. I figured since I love ya'll so much that I would give you two chapters instead of just one! Its not going to be a very long chapter but it's a chapter none the less! Woo hoo! :)**

**Snowballs Chance in Hell**

**Ch.5:Confronting Clare**

**Eli's POV**

**-oOo-**

I didn't feel like going home but it was already nine o'clock and The Dot had closed, so I parked Morty in the driveway of my house and sat there listening to the sounds of Dead Hand coming through the worn out speakers.

"Well Morty I guess it's just you and me" I said out loud. Oh great I thought, now im talking to my car. I was starting to get cold Morty although a trusty ride was not very good at keeping you warm in the dead of winter. I finally gave up and went inside the house. My parent were both in the den watching something on TV when I passed by.

"Eli?" my mom asked. I turned around and entered the den leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing home, and where are Clare and Elliot? She asked

"They are at a movie" I said my tone was laced with defeat. I turned and headed up to my room sluggishly.

I decided to take a shower maybe that would make me feel better. Once I got done showering and throwing on some pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt I decided to do some homework. I must have really been depressed because I never do homework on a Friday night. I sat there trying to concentrate on the writing assignment that Ms. Dawes had handed out but all I could think about was Clare. I finally gave up on homework and crawled in bed. I noticed it was 11pm and Elliot still hadn't returned home. I could feel my blood boiling. How could my brother do this to me?

The next thing I knew it morning. I had passed out before Elliot had returned home from the movies; I sat up wondering what time he decided to come home. I dragged myself out of bed and downstairs. I went to go make a bowl of cereal when I noticed that Elliot was already awake and dressed for the day. I didn't say anything I just continued to pour the milk over my Lucky Charms and took a seat at the island. I was trying really hard to ignore him when he walked over to me.

"What no good morning?" he asked smugly.

"Morning" I mumbled

"So Clare is going to show me around Degrassi today" he said. I jolted my head up and stared at him in surprise.

"What!" I yelled.

"You're more then welcome to come with if you want" he added

I got up and put my cereal bowl in the sink. I ran upstairs changed my clothes and darted out the front door. I cranked up Morty and sped down the street to Clare's. The next thing I knew I was banging on her front door.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" Clare asked when she opened the door and saw me standing there.

"I need to talk to you" I said

"Is everything alright? What's wrong?" she asked sounding panicked. I didn't mean to freak her out but I had some things I needed to get off my chest.

"What's going on with you and Elliot?" I asked

"What are you talking about Eli?" she replied

"You were with him til way past eleven last night and now today you're taking him around Degrassi. I know he's into you, and if you're replacing me with him then you need to let me know!" I stated. Her face started to turn red.

"Are you for real?" she yelled. "You have been acting really weird since Elliot showed up yesterday and I don't think I like it! And NO im not replacing you with your brother but if you keep this up that might be a viable option!" she said and slammed the door in my face.

Great I thought to myself as I climbed into Morty and drove away.

-oOo-

**Im sorry its so short, im trying to figure out where exactly I want the story to go. If you have any brilliant ideas let me know!**

**Much love!**

**Kj**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all hope you are enjoying the story so far… I can't believe that the last episode of Degrassi for the fall is next week :( sad day! Anyways on to chapter 6!**

Snowballs Chance in Hell

Ch.6: Adam's Advice

Clare's POV

* * *

I was driving down the road as I came to the stop sign. I sat there for a minute thinking "turn left and go home or turn right and…." I didn't even finish the though I yanked the steering wheel right and headed down the road. A few minutes later I pulled into a driveway. Knocking on the door I said to myself "dude please be awake". The door opened and a sleepy Adam appeared from inside the house.

"Eli? …or Elliot?" Adam asked in a confused tone

"it's Eli!" I said shaking my head "why would Elliot come to your house?"

"I don't know!" he said. I started to laugh at him as I walked past him entering his house and taking a seat at the dining room table. He followed behind me confused as ever.

"So what's going on" he asked me.

"What I can't come and visit a friend on a Saturday morning?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Ok, Clare and I just got into a fight. I accused her of staying out all night with Elliot. I also might have said that if she wants to be with him that she needed to let me know." As soon as I said that I noticed Adam's eye widen.

"Dude, please tell me your joking!" I shook my head no and looked at the table. "Well you just put yourself in the doghouse!" he said

"The thing is I know Elliot likes her… it's happened before. He starts to "hang out casually" with a girl I like and BAM the next thing I know they are dating and im left in the dust. I won't let that happen with Clare… he can't have her! I have had too much taken away from me this past year to let anyone take the girl I love away too!" as soon as I said the last part I noticed Adam's face light up and a huge smile spread across his face.

"You LOVE her!" Adam said excitedly

"Well you know what I mean; you wouldn't let someone take Fiona away from you without a fight." I said

"True" she said then he paused for a minute still smiling." You love her!" Adam repeated. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure" I admitted

"Maybe you need to stand up to Elliot, tell him that Clare is your girlfriend and he needs to back off. And if that doesn't work I got your back" he said bowing out his chest.

"Whoa there Rambo, I don't think fighting him is going to solve anything." I said laughing a little at Adam.

He shrugged "Secondly you need to stop this moping thing you got going on because it's not working for you, let your "boys" drop and tell Clare how you really feel about her." He said

"She was really pissed earlier so I doubt she wants to see me" I said

"She's a teenage girl… she doesn't know what she wants half the time. Just go see her apologize for being a douche earlier and tell her you love her. Trust me it will work" he said. "Oh and before you go over there go home and change, your wearing two different shoes" I looked down at my feet and we both started laughing. I stayed there and hung out with Adam for a little while. He was telling me how great things were going for him and Fiona and I was sincerely happy for him. He was planning on meeting her at the Dot later that afternoon they were going to the aquarium. According to Adam, Fiona's favorite animal was a penguin and he wanted her to see some live ones. He invited me to tag along but I refused the offer. When Adam left to go meet Fiona I decided to head home and prepare myself for the confrontation I was about to start with Elliot.

* * *

At home I stood in front of the mirror practicing what I would say to Elliot. I could stand up to Fitz any day but standing up to my brother terrified me. I also stood there and practiced telling Clare that I loved her. That was going to be harder then standing up to Elliot.

"Who you talking to baby boy?" my mom asked peering into my room.

"Oh no one" I said. My face was red with embarrassment as I plopped down on my bed.

She continued down the hall with the laundry basket she was toting. As Soon as she was out of sight I returned to the mirror and continued to rehearse my speeches. I waited all afternoon for Elliot to come home. I swear time was standing still. Every second longer I waited for my brother to return home my nerves grew stronger and stronger. Finally at quarter to four I heard him walk through the front door. Here goes nothing I said as I walked downstairs in search of him.

"Elliot" I called as I made my way around the house checking each room for him until I went to the basement. Sure enough he was in his room.

"Elliot I need to talk to you" I said sternly. He looked at me smugly with a smirk as he plopped down on the old worn out couch that he was using as a bed for the time being.

* * *

**So I know this was short… I'm sorry, don't hate me! I am having major writers block on this one or what ever you call when you have so many ideas and ways you want to take the story that you don't know which to choose. If anyone has any ideas or wants to see something specific happen let me know any suggestions are greatly appreciated… again sorry its so short, the next one will be longer.**

**Reviews PLEASE! :) **

**Much love Kj**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone… sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I caught a bug that was going around and ended up sleeping for like 3 days straight. Anyways enough rambling about me… here is Ch.7. P.S. if you don't like where im taking the story I'm sorry!**

**Snowballs Chance in Hell**

**Ch.7: Family Feud**

**Elliot's Pov**

**

* * *

**

I sat on the couch looking at Eli. I knew what he was about to say "blah blah, stay away from Clare, blah blah." Man he has become so whiney. I guess all that emo music has gone straight to his head. I sat there for a few more minutes pretending to listen to whatever he was saying. Of course I really didn't care what he was barking about, I had made up my mind; I was going to steal Clare away from Eli if it was the last thing I do. I realized it's kind of evil to steal your twin brothers so called "girlfriend" but like that one dude said "alls fair in love and war".

"Your not even listening to me are you!" Eli asked

"Nope" I said with a smirk as I got up and grabbed my coat.

"Where are you going, I'm not done saying what I have to say" Eli protested

"Um...yes you are" I shouted as I headed up the stairs and out the front door.

I really didn't know where I was going especially since I wasn't used to this neighborhood so I just kept walking straight. I knew that walking out on Eli's little speech pissed him off and knowing that made me smile. I rounded the corner and saw The Dot. I remembered it from last night. I decided to grab a cup of Joe and see what pans out from sitting there for a while. As I approached the front door I noticed Clare sitting there alone with her head in a book. This is going to be too easy I thought to myself. I walked in and swiped the book from here hands.

"Hey" she shouted

"Hey yourself" I said with a smirk

"Elliot?" she stated but it came out as more of a question. I nodded. "Can I have my book back" she asked sounding a little irritated. I handed it back.

"Thank you" she huffed.

. I took a seat across from her and watched as she read. I could tell she was getting annoyed by it because she kept peering up at me from her book.

"Are you here to meet someone?" she asked not looking up from her book this time.

"No just you" I replied coolly

"Oh, did we have plans? I must have forgot" she said blushing

"Well you can make it up to me" I stated

She raised her eyebrows "how" she replied nervously.

"Let me buy you a cup of coffee" I said as I signaled for the server to come to our table.

"Yes?" the blonde server asked as he approached the table

"Two cups of coffee…pronto" I said. The waiter rolled his eyes at me as he turned around.

"Thanks Peter" Clare shouted toward the server.

"So" Clare said to me "I'm actually glad you're here there is something I need to talk to you about" she stated

"Ok shoot" I stated.

"Well um…" she began.

"Here are your two cups of pronto coffee" Pete or Paul or whatever his name was said as he set the two cups of Joe in front of us.

"Thanks" Clare said smiling up at him and he gave her a wink as he walked off. My blood started boiling.

"Who was that" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Oh that's Peter, my sister's ex boyfriend. Im hoping that once she gets back from Kenya they start dating again, they were so good for each other." She said with a smile.

"Oh" is all I could say.

"So anyways what I wanted to talk to you about. This little sibling rivalry you and Eli have going on has got to stop."

"Well" I began "I will do my part and stop trying to one up Eli on one condition" I said

"And what condition would that be?" she asked

"A kiss" I stated boldly

"You want me to kiss you!" she exclaimed

"Yes, but it has to be in public and in front of Eli" I stated.

"So if I kiss you then you and Eli will stop this madness" She asked

"Yup, one quick simple kiss and you and Eli can go back to being love birds and I wont get in the way. BUT like I said it has to be in public and in front of him so lets say Monday in the school cafeteria." I said with an evil smirk

"Fine" she said getting up and leaving the Dot.

It looked like she was going to cry but I really didn't care. It's not like I cared about her or wanted her to be with me. I just didn't want Eli to have her… if im not allowed being happy then neither is he I thought to myself.

"Monday is going to be quite interesting" I said to myself as I was walking home.

* * *

Eli's POV:

I decided that after Elliot walked out on me yesterday that I was going to avoid him at all costs. Tomorrow school would start back up and everything would go back to normal, or at least I hoped it would. I hadn't talked to Clare since yesterday morning either. I called her numerous times to apologize for my outburst but she must have been screening my calls. I attempted to text her but everything I typed sounded cheesy and lame. I decided I would just have to apologize face to face tomorrow at school. I spent the rest of the afternoon finishing up homework that my teachers had assigned over the break. I fell asleep early that night praying that the morning would come fast.

The next morning I was up and dressed earlier then I had ever been. I rushed to Morty without even asking Elliot if he wanted a ride… he can find his own way I thought to myself. Once I reached Degrassi I camped out in front of Clare's locker hoping to see her. I noticed it was five minutes til first period and I hadn't seen Clare yet.

"Dude, have you seen Clare?" I asked Adam as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, she's already in her first period class" he said looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

"I think she's ignoring me" I stated looking at the ground.

"Dude, just give her some space she will eventually come around. Trust me!" he said. I nodded my head and we headed for class.

The day seemed to drag on I had yet to see Clare, I was starting to get bummed out when I realized lunch was my next period and I would defiantly see Clare then. I waited impatiently for the bell to ring, and as soon as it did I was out of the door and down the hall toward the caf.

"Clare" I shouted as I pushed through a sea of bodies to get to her. I was out of breath when I reached her.

"Clare, I need to apologize to you, I was an ass yesterday and it was uncalled for. Can you forgive me?" I asked. She looked like she hadn't slept at all the night before. I also noticed Elliot headed our way with an evil grin plastered to his face.

" I forgive you" she said to me "I hope you can forgive me" she stated as she started to walk toward Elliot.

"Forgive you for what?" I shouted at her. She turned and looked at me, this time she had tears running down her face. I was confused until I saw what came next. She walked up to Elliot and kissed him on the lips in front of the entire school!

* * *

**Hope you all are enjoying this so far!**

**Much love Kj**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone… im gonna jump right into the chaos… here is chapter 8! ENJOY :)!**

**BTW this chapter is gonna be told from 2 different perspectives!**

**Snowballs Chance in Hell**

**Ch.8: The Fight**

**Elliot's Pov**

**

* * *

**

I stood there for a second not know what to do. I could feel the room start to spin and things began to look blurry. Did that really happen? I asked myself. I was starting to feel dizzy and my lung felt like they were going to cave in. "breath" I kept telling myself but I wasn't listening. I watched as the entire school stood there and stared as my girlfriend pressed her lips to my brothers! I heard the faint sounds of people chattering around me but I couldn't make out what anyone was saying.

"Hey dude, what's going on?" Adam asked as he grabbed my shoulder. I couldn't respond my blood was starting to boil. I felt like one of those cartoon characters where the steam shoots out of their ears!

"Why is Clare crying?" Adam asked. I still didn't respond I was trying to make heads or tails of what I had just witnessed. I noticed Clare run out of the cafeteria crying. That did it I had reached my boiling point.

"Why isn't anyone telling me what's going on and where is Clare going?" Adam asked again. This time I looked at him and shook my head. My face was pulled into an angry expression,. I could make out Drew's voice in the background explaining to Adam what had happened.

"What the…" I heard Adam yell, but I didn't look at him my gaze was fixed on Elliot who was standing in the middle of the room smirking like he had just beat out Drew or Riley for captain of the lacrosse team. He turned and looked at me with out wiping the smirk off his face. It was a look that screamed "ha ha sucker".

Before I knew what I was doing I charged at him pull force. I rammed him right in the gut making him tumble to the ground groaning. I was now perched on top of him throwing punches at him when he grabbed my hair from behind and slammed my head into the bench. I could hear people cheering and whispering in the back ground but I didn't let it distract me. I reached back and rubbed the back of my head. I pulled my hand away I noticed there was blood on it. Growling at him and socked him right in the gut knocking the wind out of him, me not being one to waste an advantage I pulled my fist back to punch him in the face when the next thing I knew we were being pulled apart. I still tried to reach for him through Adam's grip; I didn't realize how strong he really was.

I was flailing around like a dying fish trying to get one last punch or kick in my brother's direction.

"Eli, calm down" Adam shouted at me.

"I cant" I responded to him and then looked over at Elliot who was being restrained by Drew.

"I'm going to rip your head off" I yelled at Elliot.

"I'd love to see you try" he scoffed at me.

I tried to get to him but wasn't able to break Adam's hold. As soon as I was out of Adam's clutches I ran out of the caf toward the parking lot and climbed in Morty. Without thinking of where I was going I threw Morty into park and sped off.

Adam's Pov:

I walked into the caf for lunch. This was my favorite time of the day, usually Eli and I would trade comic books but instead I was meeting the princess for lunch. With my head being stuck in the clouds and what not I hadn't noticed all the commotion that was going on. I walked up to Eli, noticing he was pissed I grabbed his shoulder "Hey dude, what's going on?" I asked still confused at the situation that surrounded us. Looking around I noticed Clare and Elliot in the middle of the Caf, Clare had tears running down her face.

"Why is Clare crying?" I asked not really directing the question at anyone. Before I could get an answer Clare took off running out of the cafeteria.

"Why isn't anyone telling me what's going on?" I asked in a whiney tone. Just then Drew walked up to me.

"Did you see? Clare just lip locked with Elliot!" he said to me

.

"What the…" I responded. I could see the anger building up in Eli eyes. I was about to tell him not to do anything rash when he took off in a full on charge toward Elliot. As soon as Eli tackled Elliot to the ground the entire room erupted in a roar. People were chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight" as they circled around them like a pack of wild animals watching two lions fight to the death. Conner and Wesley had there phones out and were apparently taping the altercation, probably planning on uploading it to the web. My eyes got wide as I watched the two brothers go at it.

"We have to do something" I said to Drew, he nodded and we pushed our way through the mess of people. When we got to the front lines I noticed that Elliot had a busted nose and Eli was bleeding from the back of his head. I signaled for Drew to grab Elliot as I pulled Eli off of him.

"Eli, calm down" I said to him as I tried to keep him from attacking his brother again. After a few more minutes of him kicking and screaming he finally calmed down enough to where I was able to let him go. Before I could do anything Eli was gone.

"Dude, that was so not cool" Drew said to Elliot. As he walked away he patted me on my shoulder and I couldn't help but feel lucky that Drew was my brother and not Elliot. Drew may be a jerk sometimes but he would never kiss Fiona in front of me let alone hit on her.

"Break it up" I started to shout as I noticed everyone still hovered around staring like one of us was about to do a trick or something.

"Nothing to see here" I added as I started to shoo people away with my hands. A few minutes later the cafeteria was back to normal and people went back to their pre-fight conversations. I looked around realizing that Eli and Clare had both bolted out of the building. Letting out a sigh I went and took a seat next to Fiona.

"Are you alright" she asked me very sympathetically.

"Yeah, im fine" I responded cradling my head in my hands. "I wonder what this means for Clare and Eli" I whispered.

"Don't worry Adam, they will work it out. You'll see" she said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I hope your right." I responded and plopped my head on the table feeling depressed.

* * *

**Hope ya'll are enjoying it so far, look for chapter 9 shortly… im going try and make today a double chapter Friday!**

**much love Kj**


	9. Chapter 9

**Its double chapter Friday! Woo hoo. Here is chapter 9 Enjoy!**

**Snowballs Chance in Hell**

**Ch.9: Aftermath**

**Clare's POV**

**

* * *

**

It was freezing outside as I sat on the picnic table that was once used as the stage for our "Romeo and Juliet" project_. Looking back on it now that was one of the best days of my young life. I remember wanting so bad for Eli to admit that he was feeling the same attraction that I was. When we kissed it was like lightning on fire. I had never felt something so passionate… ever. When we pulled apart it was like trying to keep magnets from gravitating toward each other, we both wanted to continue kissing even though Eli wouldn't admit it at the time_. I smiled even though I shivered in the cold. Why did I leave school without grabbing a jacket? It had begun to snow softly and the light flakes that trickled to the ground seemed to put me in a trance. I continued to think about Eli and how it took us such a long time to get to that good place we were in a few short days ago. We had been through so much together he was my north the one true thing I could count on through my parent's rocky divorce; and I knew I was just as important to him as he dealt with his hoarding issues and getting over Julia. I looked down at my bare arms, the hairs on them were standing up and I could see goose bumps rise. I debated heading back to school but I couldn't let anyone see me with puffy eyes, so I pulled my knees to my chest and continued to sit there chilled to the bone.

"Here put this on your going to freeze to death" I heard him say from behind me. I turned my head to see Eli standing there holding a jacket out towards me. I took the jacket quietly and slipped my arms into the sleeves. Ah, warmth, I thought to myself.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Your welcome" he replied. His face looked so tired. His eyes were as puffy as mine; I could tell he had been crying. He had a scratch on his left cheek and a little bit of dried blood by his lip. If I hadn't known better I would have thought he had been attacked by savage beasts.

"What happened?" I asked softly, raising my hand to touch his lip but, before my hand reached his face he pulled away angrily. I understood. If I were him I wouldn't want to be touched by me either. I pulled my arm back and slid my hand into the pocket. I wanted to cry but I had no right to be upset with him, I was the one who was in the wrong; even if I did have the best intentions at heart.

"Elliot and I got into a little fight, I really don't want to talk about it" he stated flatly. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I watched as he traced patterns in the snow that covered the top of the picnic table.

"Why?" he asked finally breaking the silence between us.

"I doubt you would believe me if I told you" I replied.

"Try me" he demanded.

"Well yesterday I was at the Dot, I had to get out of my house, and my parents were driving me insane…" Eli shot me a look that screamed…. "GET TO THE POINT CLARE!"

"… anyway I was sitting there reading a book when Elliot walked in. We started talking and I asked him to put a stop to the childish game you two have going on… you know the one where you try and get the best of each other. The past few days you haven't been the same Eli that I have known. You weren't the Eli I fell in LOVE with. I wanted him back and I was sick of feeling like the rope in your little tug of war. So when I asked him to back off a bit he told me that he would but on one condition…" I stopped for a moment to gather my thoughts, tears were beginning to form and roll down my cheeks.

"And the "_condition_" was what I witnessed in the cafeteria?" he asked his voice sounded angry.

I nodded my head. "He said if I kissed him in front of you that…" I couldn't finish the rest I was so humiliated and angry with myself. I threw away a great thing when all I wanted to do was make it better.

"You do realize that you were just a pawn in his little game" he said now his tone was softer. He looked at me with his big green eyes and all I wanted to do was erase today and start fresh.

"He used you to hurt me… he used the one thing that I care about more then anything to crush me. Clare seeing you kiss him broke my heart." He was now crying as well.

"So what does this mean for us?" I asked through sobs.

"It means we're over" he said blankly as he stared off into the distance. "I would like my ring back please" he continued.

I looked down at the skull ring that covered most of my thumb. I hadn't taken it off since the day he had given it to me. He held his hand out on the table waiting for me to hand it back. As soon as the ring was safely back in his possession he stood up and walked away. I watched as his figure disappeared into the white nothingness that was in front of me. Eventually he was completely out of sight and I began to sob even more heavily then before. I curled up into the fetal position on the bench and slowly rubbed the smooth spot on my thumb that was once hidden by a ring. "It means we're over" I kept replaying his words in my head as I laid there numb.

* * *

**Hope you all love the story so far… look for another chapter later this weekend!**

**Oh and review (good or bad) are always welcomed and appreciated!**

**Much love -Kj**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Snowballs Chance in Hell**

**Ch.10:Saving Clare **

**Adam's POV**

**

* * *

**

It felt so good to be home. The situation at lunch today had me racking my brain, I wanted so badly for Eli and Clare to fix whatever was going on, but for some reason I couldn't shake this bad feeling in the pit of my gut. I glanced at the clock, eight pm. Fiona would be expecting my phone call any minute now. Not wanting to keep _my_ princess waiting I pulled my phone from my pocket. I was just about to hit the send button when I heard a heavy banging from the front door.

_BAM,BAM,BAM!_

"Adam grab the door" Drew shouted from what seemed like the bathroom. I swiftly flung the door open to see tiny Ali standing there. I was amazed that she had the strength to knock on the door like that.

"hey Ali...Drew is um occupied at the moment he should be out in a few..." I said pausing. She was hunched over holding her knees trying to catch her breath. "Everything okay?" I asked, now a little worried.

"Clare!" she was able to muster out as she continued to catch her breath.

"what? What about Clare?" I asked. She finally made her way into the house.

"have you seen Clare?" she asked me, here voice was filled with worry.

" not since lunch today, why whats going on?" I asked now I was starting to worry.

"her parents called me. No one has seen her since lunch!" she said.

As soon as she said that I grabbed my coat and hat. I darted down the street not knowing where to start looking for her but I had to do something. I decided that I would check the Dot first. Maybe she was sitting there reading a book like usual. Inside the Dot Clare was nowhere in sight. I sighed, where could she possibly be I asked myself. Pulling out my phone I called Eli. "damn, no answer" I said out loud. Maybe they are somewhere together working everything out. But if they weren't then Clare was missing. I informed Peter of the situation and told him to call me if Clare showed up. He nodded his head in understanding as I exited the coffee shop.

"if I were Clare where would I be?" I asked myself. I stood there for a few moments trying to think of all the places that the three of us had ever been.

I raced to the ruins of the church, the one where we threw the party at a month ago. To my avail there was no Clare there either. Maybe Eli was screening my calls so I decided to text him and that way if she was with him he could shoot me one back so I could stop this one guy man hunt for Clare. I pulled my phone out and my fingers quickly began to press the keys like I was in a race against time, if I didn't get this text sent in t-minus thirty seconds the world would self destruct. Once I was finished I glanced over what I was about to send him.

"Eli... Clare is missing, everyone is worried. If you know where she is please let me know!" I read. Good I thought to myself as I hit the send key. Well if she isn't here, maybe she is at the ice rink. I was just about to head over there and check when my phone began to ring.

"hey man, have you seen Clare? Her parents are so worried." I said into the receiver of my phone.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Eli hissed his voice sounded scared.

" I mean no one has seen her since she ran out at lunch!" I replied

"she was at the park earlier... the one where we made the Romeo and Juliet movie. But that was hours ago, you don't think she's still there? Do you?" he asked.

"not sure but im about to find out." I exclaimed.

"I'll grab my coat and meet you there, two people looking is better then one" he said and with that he hung up the phone. I was already mid jog when he ended our call. If Clare had been sitting there for hours that meant she had been in this freezing cold all day. The snow had stopped about an hour ago but for a while after school It was coming down pretty heavy. I really didn't want to think about finding the Popsicle version of Clare so I full out sprinted to the park. As I approached the picnic table we all knew so well I noticed a small figure curled up on the bench.

"Clare" I shouted as I ran to her. Not really knowing what to do I pulled off my coat and draped it over her frozen body. I pulled my phone out and without hesitating I dialed.

"hey I need your help... I need your driver to come to the park behind Degrassi and pick us up... it's an Emergency. Tell him to get here as fast as he can! PLEASE!" I shouted frantically into the phone.

"Adam, whats going on?" Fi asked from the other end of the line.

" no time to explain, just please hurry" I stated once more and hung up the phone. I knelt down to Clare's body and started rubbing vigorously trying to create friction and body heat. "If only those jerks let me talk boy-scouts instead of girl-scouts I would know exactly what to do" I thought to myself. I looked up and in the distance I could see Fi's town car turning the corner. I picked Clare up and carried her to the curb where Fi's driver had parked. She flung the back seat open.

"oh my God!" she exclaimed. "what happened?"

"not sure" I responded. "all I know is that her and Eli were here today and she never left. I found her huddled up on the park bench" I said sounding a bit more relieved after finding Clare.

"lets get here home" Fi stated and gave the driver directions to the Edwards residence. We were about a block from Clare's place when she began to mumble to herself.

"Please Eli, don't leave me..." she whispered. Fi and I both shot a glance at each other as the car came to a stop. Fiona got out and held the door open for us as I grabbed Clare and carried her inside. We didn't bother knocking.

"Oh dear God" Helen (Clare's mother) gasped. "Randall get in here" she yelled. A second later Mr. Edward's came rushing in the room. I had already placed Clare's limp little body on the sofa.

"Blankets?" Fiona asked

"hall closet" Mrs. Edwards exclaimed as she started to pull the wet clothes off of her daughter. A few minutes later Clare was bundled up in blankets. Her blue lips were now a soft pink.

" I think she will be okay" Randall said to Fi and I.

"thank you both so much for bringing our little girl home" Mrs. Edwards said. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Fiona's driver dropped me off at my house it was now 9:30 and I knew my mother was going to kill me.

I quietly snuck in the side door.

"Where have you been" Drew asked me in a whisper which made me jump.

"scare me to death why dontcha!" I whispered back. "is mom pissed?" I asked

"no she thinks your upstairs asleep. I told her you had a headache and just wanted to sleep" he replied.

"thanks" I stated as I walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat, all that running around sure makes a guy hungry.

"so... where did you go?" Drew asked following me

"Clare didn't go home tonight so I went looking for her, I was worried especially after what happened at school today" I stated

"oh" he said, now sounding uninterested.

I made myself a sammy and headed upstairs to my room. I plopped down on my bed and before I devoured the turkey sandwich I made I pulled my phone out and began to text Eli.

"found Clare...she is safe at home... WE NEED TO TALK... tomorrow outside Degrassi at 7 am.!" I hit the send button.

* * *

**hope you are loving the story as much as I am writing it! I was finally able to watch the season finale of Degrassi... I can't wait for February! Did anyone else think E-Clare in the hammock was like the cutest thing ever? Anyways please review... and look for a new chapter sometime before turkey day! **

**Much love Kj**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11... happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Snowballs Chance in Hell**

**Ch.11: What happened yesterday?**

**Adam's POV**

**

* * *

**

It was 7: 05 am as I sat on the steps of Degrassi. The sun was barely coming up and the sky had that purple and orange color to it, the color when dusk meets dawn. I couldn't help but think of how beautiful and perfect it was. It made me wish everything in life was that amazing. I glanced down at my watch it was now 7:07, Eli was late. I wasn't surprised. Eli was hardly punctual for anything, it could be irritating at times but I reminded myself that's who Eli was so I shrugged it off. A few more minutes passed and the sun was starting to shine through the branches of the trees. I was about to give up and head to the Dot for a coffee when I saw his hearse pull into the parking lot.

Eli slowly got out of the car like he was still half asleep, he was in complete disarray. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. I noticed he had a few scratches to go along with his fat lip and purple eye. He walked up and handed me a coffee cup from the Dot.

"I thought you could use this" he said as he handed me the cup.

"Thanks" I responded. "So what happened yesterday?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"How about we go inside where it's not freezing and talk" he said gesturing toward the front doors. I followed him inside. We both threw our stuff in the lockers and headed to the library where we took some seats in the reading chairs.

"Alright" he huffed. I could tell he really didn't want to relive whatever happened yesterday, but after what I went through last night we both knew I deserved an explanation.

"So..." he began "yesterday after the scene in the caf I decided I needed some air so I ran outside and hopped into Morty. While I was driving around town thinking, I remembered Clare had darted out of the building as well so I decided to go look for her. I headed straight to the park, I pulled up she was there. I wasn't surprised to find her sitting on at the picnic table I mean we both know Clare's pretty predictable."

I gave him a look that told him to continue.

"Well we talked for a minute, she explained why she and Elliot kissed she tried to apologize but I couldn't stand listening to much more of it so that's when I got up and left", he stated emotionlessly. I noticed he had been twisting something on his finger while he was talking.

"Is that the…?" I started to ask as I kept my gaze on his hand.

"Yeah, it's the…" he stated before I cut him off

"So you guys are…" I began to say but before I could get the last word out he interjected

"Over" he finished my sentence for me. My jaw felt like it hit the floor as I watched Eli's expression. He looked sad but I knew he wouldn't admit it.

"It's not that big of a deal" he said, his word scratched at my heart. How could my two best friends who were so perfect for each other be OVER! I know before I had Fiona I would have given anything to have what Clare and Eli had. I wanted to cry for some reason.

"YOU CANT BE OVER!" I stood up and yelled at him, flailing my arms. I must have looked like a lunatic but I didn't care.

"Adam, what's done is done. Maybe it's for the best" he said, this time with a little more emotion in his tone.

"NO I won't accept that EVER!" I was still shouting. "You two need to fix it! I know you can work it out. Don't give up hope!" I said lowering my voice to library standards.

"Adam, she kissed my twin brother in front of me and the entire school. Im have never been this humiliated in my entire life. I don't think that this can be fixed." He stated as he stood up and headed toward the exit. The school was now beginning to bustle with students.

"Well at least try!" I shouted at him as he headed down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Fiona asked me as she walked up and kissed my check.

"That was my best friend ruining everything he has worked so hard for" I said with a sigh of defeat.

"Well think of it this way" Fiona began. "Would you still want to be with me if I kissed Drew in front of the entire school?"

"I'm not sure" I said seeing her point. I just didn't want to believe that they were over.

* * *

Eli's POV:

A week or so had passed since the horrible day in the cafeteria. My bruise and scratches were not even noticeable any more. Elliot had decided since his "work was done here" that he would go back to living with grandma and return to our old school. Clare had yet to return back to Degrassi. Adam was good about keeping me informed on her status even though I pretended not to care. He said she had a severe case of hypothermia which weakened her immune system and lead to pneumonia. I wanted so badly to go visit her but I was still mad and I had a feeling her parents blamed me for her not coming home that night. Adam told me that Clare's parents weren't mad with anyone, but I had a hard time believing that. Looking back now I should have stayed and made sure she got home safe but that's just another regret I'll have to live with. Adam also tried to convince me to get back together with Clare every chance he got, in all honesty I missed her more then I could bear but, in the end I had to realize that it was I whom made the decision to break up and it was for the best.

It was a cold Saturday afternoon in January and I had nothing to do all day. I was hoping to hang out with Adam, but he had a hot date with Fiona. So I lounged around the house most of the day bored out of my skull and that's when my mom walked in the den. She took one look around the room, then at me and freaked out.

"Oh God Eli you look horrible and what's that awful smell?"

I glanced away from the TV and looked at her shrugging.

"Okay baby boy this isn't gonna work anymore." She said as she pulled the pair of socks I was previously wearing off the couch and held them away from her body like they might attack her.

"What are you talking about mom?" I huffed as I sat up.

"This sulking Eli. Ever since the situation between Clare and Elliot you have done nothing but mope around."

I rolled my eyes at her "well when your heart is ripped out of your chest and stomped on you really don't feel like doing much of anything" I retorted snidely. My mom took a seat on the coffee table to face me.

"Baby boy listen to me, I know you still love Clare and I know that its hard to forgive her for what happened but I think you need to take into consideration that maybe Clare isn't the only one at fault here!" she said

"Oh don't worry I blame Elliot too" I snapped. This conversation was starting to irritate me.

"Im not talking about Elliot, Im talking about you!" she stated

"Huh?" I responded

"Eli the competition that you and Elliot had wasn't healthy… for anyone. Clare was only doing what she thought was the right thing to do. Do you really think that she wanted to ruin what you two had? Do you really think she would give it all up just to kiss your brother?"

"No I don't think Clare would flush it all away on purpose but what's done is done." I stated boldly

"Eli I love you but, baby boy I think you're making a huge mistake, I don't want you to regret this decision for the rest of your life" she stated sweetly as she got up grabbing the socks as she was about to leave the room.

"What am I supposed to do then?" I asked

"Honey, im not going to tell you what to do but if it was me I would march my ass, over to her house and get her back. You love her and that's all that matters. You never seem as happy as you do when you're with her. If you both truly love each other you can work through this. I know it will take time and effort on both parts but don't you think it's worth at least trying?" she asked

I knew my mom was right; she was always right when it came to these sorts of things. I stood up and walked over to my mom wrapping my arms around her and giving her a tight squeeze. "You know I may not say it enough but you really are the best"

"Tell me something I don't know" she said with a light hearted laugh. I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the keys to Morty.

"Hold up" she said before I could get to the front door. "Dontcha think you should shower first" she asked.

I lifted my arm up and took a sniff. Yup I defiantly smelt foul!

I rushed up the stairs as my mom shouted in a sarcastic tone "don't worry ill clean up your mess in the den!"

"Thanks mom, I love you" I shouted as I hopped in the shower.

* * *

Now that I was as fresh as a spring meadow or at least that's what the bottle of body washed promised I would smell like; I checked myself once over in the mirror before I left the house. On the drive over to Clare's I began to feel sick with nerves. What if her parents wouldn't let me see her or worse what if she didn't want to see me? I couldn't let myself think about that so crossing my fingers I knocked on her front door.

"Oh hey Eli" Mr. Edwards said answering the door. He seemed to be in a good mood so that must be a good sign I thought to myself.

"Hello Mr. Edwards" I replied "is Clare home?"

"Sorry Son, you actually just missed her"

"Do you know when she might be back?" I asked hoping it was sometime soon.

"Actually im not sure she went over to her friends house… you know the really yappy one." He said with a little chuckle "oh what's her name?"

"Alli?" I asked

"Yeah, that's the one" he responded snapping his fingers at me like a light bulb had just lit up over his head. I turned around and sprinted back to my car.

"Thanks Mr. Edwards" I shouted as I got into Morty. I pulled out of the driveway… now if only I could remember where Alli lived.

* * *

**I hope the chapter isn't too long! It's my longest chapter ever so I would love to know what you think of it! Much love Kj :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12... unfortunately it's the last chapter of this story... i should have a new story going in a few days! Happy Reading! **

**Snowballs Chance in Hell**

**Ch.12: Mistakes were made**

**Eli's POV**

**

* * *

**

I pulled onto the street that I thought the Bahandari's lived on and sure enough two houses down I noticed Mr. Bahandari's new truck. "bingo" I said out loud. Knocking on the door I could hear hustling coming from inside the house as someone came closer to the door.

"what are you doing here? Alli shrieked at me

"um... is Clare here?"

"she is but what makes you think she wants to see you?" she questioned her tone was now sharp and snotty.

"Alli who's at the door?" Clare asked as she came into view. I noticed her jaw drop and her eyes widen when she saw it was me.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" she asked when she reached the door frame.

"i...i need to talk to you" I said my voice was starting to shake with nerves. She was so beautiful, seeing her again set my heart on fire. Alli rolled her eyes as she walked away leaving Clare and me alone. Clare grabbed her coat and stepped outside.

"so you needed to talk to me?" she asked as she zipped up her coat and crossed her arms.

" I don't really know how to say it so here goes... Clare I was wrong. I made a huge mistake that day in the park. I want us to go back to the way we used to be... before the whole Elliot situation."

"Eli, you dumped me and left me in the park alone. I had been sick for the past three weeks and you never came to visit me... not once, and now you want us to get back together like nothing happened?" she stated

"well when you say it like that... YES! I want us to get back together I want you to be my girlfriend, and I want us to work together to get back to where we were. I'm willing to put in the effort if you are. Clare I love you! I know that if I don't let you know how I feel then I will regret it for the rest of my life, and that's not something I'm not willing to live with" I said. I felt like I had been rambling, I was so nervous. I looked at her she smiled at me sweetly, her eyes were beginning to tear up. "please Clare don't cry"

"You really love me?" she asked

"Yes, Clare Diane Edwards I love you!" I stated boldly

"Well, I love you too" she said shyly

" so does this mean your my girlfriend again?" I asked. She didn't answer, instead she leaned into me and pressed her lips to mine gingerly. " I take that as a yes" I stated with a smirk.

END!

* * *

**Snowballs Chance in Hell**

**Epilogue:**

**Clare's POV:**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe that's your idea of a romantic date" I said pointing to the theater we had just exited.

Eli laughed and pulled me into a side hug "why Clare you're not afraid of a few horror movies are you? I know you've seen twilight and just the acting alone in that movie is enough to scare me!" he laughed again and gave me one of his famous side smirks.

I scowled at him "Twilight, unlike the blood bath we just encountered is a love story"

He rolled his eyes at me, "well next date you can pick what we do"

"Promise?" I asked questioning his sincerity

"Scouts honor" he said forming his hand into the Boy Scouts symbol.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so charming it was hard to be anything but bubbly around him.

"Good" I said, "but I have two things to say to you Mr. Goldsworthy. 1. If I have nightmares im blaming you, and 2. Next time you want to go watch a bunch of zombies dismember innocent civilians… take Adam instead."

"Deal" he said leaning in and kissing me sweetly on the lips. His kisses always had a way of making butterflies appear in my stomach.

"I better get Cinderella home before her curfew" Eli said lacing his fingers with mine and leading me to Morty.

The car ride home was silent but comfortable. When he finally pulled into my driveway I turned to him and smiled.

"Walk me to my door?" I asked

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he said getting out and opening up my door.

We walked to the door hand in hand; I really didn't want to go inside to my real nightmare. My parents were still fighting and it seemed to be getting worse everyday. At least when I was with Eli I didn't have to worry about anything; the world seemed to be in perfect order when we were together.

"I guess this is goodnight then" I said with a frown as soon as we reached the top step.

He pressed his lips to mine vigorously. His mouth was hot and wild as he parted my lips with his tongue. The kiss was sweet and passionate as we got lost in each other for a few moments. When we finally pulled apart my head was spinning. "Amazing" I whispered. He smirked at my comment.

" I have to go now" he said kissing me on the forehead.

He turned and walked to Morty. Before getting in the drivers seat he turned to me," Good night Clare, sweet dreams!"

I walked into my house and leaned against the door. My life was finally getting back to normal I thought as I closed my eyes and relived the kiss Eli and I had just shared. "amazing" I whispered.

* * *

**So... what did you think of this story? reviews are always welcome!**

**much love Kj**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all, I have been asked by a lot of people to create a sequel to this story so if anyone has any ideas that I can steal please let me know! I am drawing a blank !

Thanks!

Much love – Kj :)


End file.
